


Doing Normal Things

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Food, Multi, how many fics do I have with the food tag can you tell I like food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: In the diner, when asked what he feels, the universe gives Todd an answer he wasn't expecting.





	Doing Normal Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for more OT3. I would write a more complex plot but I feel like the show is already so complex and I don't think I have the capacity to come up with something that could even compare so I'm just going to wait for season two and see where it takes me but I figured I could fire off a quick and fluffy, canon-compliant fic for the three of them

“Okay, close your eyes,” Dirk said, leaning anxiously toward Todd as Todd closed his eyes, “anything at all?”

“I…” Todd sighed, and the only thing he was feeling was warmth at being there with Dirk and Farah, in a dinner with good food and the prospect of future (mis)adventures. “I feel like...I want to...kiss you both?” He finished awkwardly, cracking open one eye and then the other like he was watching a horror movie unfold.

Farah was staring with her mouth open, more appalled than anything. When Todd looked to Dirk, his mouth was open too but it was more of the shocked but intrigued expression that he frequently wore.

“Now that's something,” Dirk said, smirking now.

“Is it, though?” Farah had incredulity in her voice, squinting at Dirk. “How is that going to help us find the next case?”

Dirk leaned back, then, looking between the two of them. “Truth be told, I don't think this case is really over yet.”

Todd and Farah froze.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Todd spluttered, blue eyes wide and moving to Farah’s like a drowning man looking for a life raft.

“I just...have a feeling. The universe is telling me that this has just begun.” Dirk shrugged. He looked like he was done for a second but then spoke again. “And for the record, I wouldn't mind smooching you both either.”

Farah scoffed at the use of the word “smooch” and Todd just put his face in his hand in embarrassment.

Farah sighed. “I don't think it's that bad of an idea either.” she admitted.

“Wait, really?” Todd’s voice squeaked in disbelief.

Farah shrugged and leaned over to scoop a bite of the ice cream dish that Dirk had left untouched. Todd tried not to stare at her as she took the bite.

“I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom.” Todd said then and ducked out of the booth to scurry toward the back of the diner.

Dirk and Farah sat in silence, slight chuckles from the the both of them dying out as Farah took another bite. Then, Dirk got a funny look on his face.

“Farah, would you excuse me for a moment?” he said, his voice hitting an odd pitch. “Just...a moment.”

And then he slid out of the booth hesitantly, not making eye contact with Farah. Farah watched his yellow jacket retreat out onto the street and took the bill when it was dropped off at the table. She was rich now, so she supposed she could cover for her two guys. Little did she know, money was the least of her problems at that exact moment. Dirk had been right, the case was far from over.


End file.
